


Special Treatment

by beammeup94



Series: The many escapades of Prof. Kim, Oh Sehun, and obnoxiously loud EXO [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Jongin's a strict professor but is also a soft and sweet bf, M/M, SeKai are whipped for each other, Sehun's a college student, awkward encounters ensue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beammeup94/pseuds/beammeup94
Summary: Sehun's dating his professor, and he has a hard time telling his friends. But as it turns out, they all end up finding out somehow. Some awkward encounters ensue.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai & Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Series: The many escapades of Prof. Kim, Oh Sehun, and obnoxiously loud EXO [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760014
Comments: 14
Kudos: 177





	Special Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> This fic took a lot longer to write than I anticipated (lol). 
> 
> But anyway, I made [playlist on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/05ikhqdbWajH0GUPiBkIcB?si=h7bKFQM9Trez3zHyo9rxTw) of the songs I listened to while writing,
> 
> I hope you enjoy! ❤️ Stay safe and protected!
> 
> Styling pegs for Sekai:  
> [Jongin Peg](https://pm1.narvii.com/6349/e67f74576e0569dd01439359f61725f561dd8e10_hq.jpg)  
> [Sehun Peg](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DWQRkBVUQAIPQJY.jpg)
> 
> Apartments:  
> [Jongin's Apartment](https://cdn.home-designing.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/06/Contemporary-1-Bedroom.jpg)  
> [Sehun's Apartment](https://cdn.home-designing.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/06/Uniquely-Shaped-1-Bedroom-Apartment.jpg)
> 
> Minseok's Cafe looks like [this](https://media-cdn.tripadvisor.com/media/photo-s/0a/8c/75/58/bless-roll-cafe.jpg), and for more context here's a [YouTube channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCPo70pynefJ90wBqCEryZWg) I recommend you watch, so you have a better idea.

ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·

  
  


**_A day before the Philosophy oral exam_ **

“Why the hell do we need school?”

“I mean, who the fuck sat down and thought, ‘oh, I have an amazing idea to torture people without it being illegal’?” 

In a small dessert cafe across the campus of a university, a group of students are cramped in a booth that was meant for 6 people, but they insisted that 8 could fit with the right amount of scooching and squishing, which for the most part was true. But any form of comfortable sitting positions were out of the question and they were fine with that.

The youngest of this friend group, Oh Sehun, or known to most as SM University’s resident “very handsome rich boy who gets away with everything” in short, the Communication major’s spoiled brat. 

“Dude, calm down, it’s not that bad. You’re Prof. Kim’s favorite anyway. I’ll bet you anything, he’ll just let you off the hook like last time.” Chanyeol says. 

Sehun rolls his eyes at the remark, “No, he won’t. And since when was I his favorite?” Sehun argues. 

“Who’s Professor Kim?” Minseok asks, holding the tray of various new desserts that he wanted to have the others try. 

Minseok is the eldest in their friend group. He graduated 2 years prior with a Business Administration and Management degree because he was supposed to inherit his family business. But he opted to run one branch instead, and that was the dessert cafe that he convinced his father to open right across from his old campus. 

They all immediately fumble to grab a plate of the desserts so they could get a taste. 

“He’s the campus’ resident extremely hot Philosophy Professor.” Chanyeol replies with a mouthful of cake, shoving his phone with the said professor’s picture into Minseok’s hand, “But his handsome face is equal to that of his strict-asshole way of teaching.” Jongdae continues. 

“He’s not strict, he’s probably just very annoyed with the number of people who don’t listen to his lectures,” Sehun says defensively, before taking a bite of the Oreo cake.

“And yet you wonder why you’re his favorite. Well here’s why it’s because you defend him even if he’s the most hot-headed teacher on campus. I’m pretty sure even he knows that he’s probably the least favored Professor.” Baekhyun says, “Again, who says I’m his favorite?” Sehun complains.

“Um, every single person who takes his class? Heck, I don’t even take his class and I know.” Yixing answers, “Just because he let me off the hook for submitting one paper 5 minutes past the deadline, doesn’t mean I’m his favorite.” Sehun reasons.

“Oh yeah right, for the final exam last year, he let you have an extra 10 minutes to finish up. While the other students had to scramble to finish their 10-sentence long essay with the 2 minutes they had left.” Kyungsoo says, in annoyance looking up from the book report he had due the day after next. 

“I overslept that day! And I ended up being late for the final. That doesn’t make me his favorite, he would’ve done it for anybody else. I mean, he let Baekhyun-hyung redo his final project.” Sehun says. 

“But that’s because Baekhyun had a very sad, stupid and pitiful final project. Prof. Kim was just sparing himself from all the crap he’d be getting from Baekhyun’s parents if he flunked him.” Junmyeon says. 

Sehun looks at Baekhyun for help but instead says, “Don’t even give me that face, Sehun. They’re right, you’re his favorite.”

The youngest merely rolls his eyes, “Whatever, it doesn’t matter anyway. Favorite or not, I’m definitely gonna flunk that oral exam tomorrow.” Sehun says re-reading the notes his Professor gave them. 

  
  


ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·

  
  


**_A day after the Philosophy oral exam_ **

There was a swarm of students crowding the notice board after Professor Kim’s class ended, all of them curious about their scores from their oral the day before, and Sehun couldn’t bring himself to look at it. 

“As expected, our Sehunnie got full marks again!” Chanyeol yells out. 

Sehun whips his head up in the direction of the other’s voice, with his eyebrows scrunched.

“What? But I’m sure I got some questions wrong.” Sehun says surprised, “Oh c’mon Sehunnie, you gotta cut yourself some slack, you did well. Or at least well enough that Prof. Kim gave you full marks again.” Jongdae says.

Sehun huffs out a breath, in slight frustration. He bangs his head on his desk, startling his friends “Sehun? You ok?” Jongdae asks, rubbing Sehun’s forehead. “I’m fantastic.” the younger mumbles. 

  
  


ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·

  
  


**_A few bitter hours later_ **

“I’m home!” a voice yells out from the entryway of Sehun’s apartment, “I got us some sushi for dinner, is that ok?” the voice asks, “Yeah,” Sehun replies in a bitter tone. 

“Hey, are you ok?” the other asks, “Yeah, of course, why wouldn’t I be?” Sehun answers as two arms wrap around his waist from behind, leaving him engulfed by a scent he knew all too well. 

“I don’t know, did you have a bad day?” he asks, while the other remains mum. 

“Are you mad at me?” the man asks, walking to stand in front of Sehun. But the other looks at the floor. “Hey,” the man says gently, tilting Sehun’s head up so. “What’s wrong?”

Sehun’s broad shoulders sag, “You gave me full marks again, Jongin, even though you and I both know that I made mistakes in that oral,” Sehun answers, pouting as he looks the other straight in the eye. 

“It’s bad enough that I’m already sleeping with my professor, but you can’t keep giving me special treatment just because you —you love me.” Sehun reprimands. 

Jongin and Sehun have been dating for almost 4 years now. When they met, Sehun was one of the most sought-after freshmen in college, and Jongin was his very attractive and strict Philosophy professor. Now, Sehun is still one of the well-known students on campus for his pale complexion, attractive features, and amazing body proportions. And Jongin still is his very attractive and strict Philosophy professor except now, they’re dating. 

Jongin sighs and looks at his boyfriend with eyes that just say ‘damn-it-you’re-so-cute’.

The other cups Sehun’s cheek and runs his thumb over the younger’s cheekbone. “ _That’s_ what this is about?” he asks, looking sheepishly at the younger.

“I’m sorry love, but I could tell you were really nervous about it, so I just wanted to help you a little bit. I know how stressful orals can be.” He says, running his hands through Sehun’s hair to get it off his face. 

Sehun steps back, letting Jongin’s hand fall to his sides. “Well, even if I was nervous and stressed, then so were the other students in your class. I can get decent grades on my own, Jongin. We’ve talked about this, I don’t want to get my grades from how well I treat you in bed, I want to get them from my hard work.” Sehun says. 

Jongin purses his lips and steps closer to Sehun, “I know, I know, I’m sorry. If you really want me to stop giving you special treatment, I’ll stop.” Jongin replies with a smile before walking past the younger to put his bag down. “Thank you,” Sehun says, directing his body towards the direction Jongin went in.

Sensing the air to be a little bit too serious after all that, Sehun decides that he doesn’t mind having dinner a bit later than anticipated. This decision was also helped by the fact that Jongin had bent down while picking up something that fell on the floor, and his ass looked great in those slacks. 

Jongin stands up straight again, making Sehun’s eyes dart from his butt to his broad shoulders, “But that’s just in the class right, _sir_? Cuz I don’t mind the special treatment I get at home.” Sehun teases. Jongin’s cheeks immediately turn a shade of pink. The older man turns around and tilts his head, “You don’t?”.

Jongin walks to where Sehun was standing. “I mean, if you gave me special treatment right now, I wouldn’t be mad about it, _Professor_ ,” Sehun bites his lip when he accentuates the honorifics, his eyes dart to Jongin's lips and they travel further down to take in the sight that was Kim Jongin clad in his clean white button-up, with his tie undone and slacks that somehow hugged his body in all the right places.

Jongin smirks, and steps even closer towards the younger. He hoists Sehun onto his hips, causing a soft noise, resembling a mixture of both a chuckle and a yelp, from the younger. “This doesn’t make you mad?” he asks

Sehun wraps his legs around Jongin’s waist and holds on to the older’s shoulders for support. Sehun smiles and shakes his head.

“Nope, not mad at all, _sir_ ,” he says, running his fingers through Jongin’s soft brown hair. He tucks the longer strands behind Jongin’s ear and lets one hand rest on his nape and the other on Jongin’s shoulder.

Jongin leans in closer so that their noses are practically touching and angles his face so that their lips would meet with one swift movement. His eyes darted to Sehun’s lips as he unconsciously licked his own.

No matter how many times they kissed, the moment right before their lips met, always sent shivers down Sehun's spine and made the butterflies in his stomach go wild. 

Sehun bit his lip and leaned in further until their lips were brushing against each other. He could feel the older’s breath on his lips, but when Sehun went in to kiss him, Jongin leaned back. 

The younger attempts to kiss his boyfriend again, but is met with the same response. He pulls away completely, with a half-serious look on his face, “Ok if you keep doing that, then I’ll be mad.” He whines. 

Jongin chuckles, “You’re so cute,” he says lovingly and presses his lips onto Sehun’s. A small contented noise comes from the younger when Jongin bites his bottom lip. 

Sehun wraps his arms around Jongin’s neck and pulls him even closer, continuing to kiss him. 

The initial kiss didn’t last very long, but it was just long enough for both of them to forget all about the sushi. 

  
  


ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·

  
  


**_Some very ordinary days later_ **

“Hey, guys!” Minseok greets as they all walk into the cafe, “Hey Hyung!” they shout back, “The usual for all of you, I’m guessing?” he asks, “Yep, thanks Hyung!” Yixing replies. 

After a few minutes, Minseok joins them at their table with their drinks on a tray. 

“Hey, do you remember that professor you guys were talking about before?” Minseok asks, grabbing another chair from the neighboring table. 

“Prof. Kim? What about him?” Baekhyun answers as he takes his drink off the tray. 

“Well, apparently, he might be in a relationship,” Minseok says. Sehun’s face immediately pales, as he looks up from his phone. 

Now, this was a problem. Because if people found out about the couple, it could risk Jongin losing his job, and Sehun getting into a lot of trouble. So, for extra precaution, Sehun didn't mention his secret relationship with his friends either. And as it seems, this was a good idea, considering their reactions now. 

“Woah! Professor Kim in a relationship?” Chanyeol asks incredulously, “ _Damn_ , kudos to whoever his girlfriend is. She must have to deal with a _lot_.” he retorts making a few of their friends chuckle.

Even Kyungsoo, who usually would just be in the corner either saying “I already knew that.” or “You guys didn’t know?”, had his eyebrows raised in surprise. 

“W-Where'd you hear that, Hyung?” Sehun nervously stutters, “A couple of students walked in earlier and apparently they saw him buying gifts on Valentine’s day, and even saw him buying a birthday card in April for whoever he was seeing.” the older answers, “Huh, who’d’ve thought that Prof. Kim could be a softie?” Jongdae teases. 

Sehun remembers that card, Jongin gave it for his birthday this year, he even wrote a poem for him, albeit it was from the internet. Sehun knew it was the thought that counted. And it was also an equally important day because they had amazing sex that night. 

“How are you so sure that it was for his girlfriend?” Junmyeon asks, “Well, somehow one of the students saw the card he had, and found out it was for significant others’” Minseok answers

They continue to talk about the Professor, and how he would be in a relationship while Sehun did his best to remain nonchalant about it, keeping his attention on his bubble tea. 

“Sehun, you’re being pretty quiet today.” Baekhyun remarks, “W-what? Sorry, I was just— thinking about school.” Sehun lies, taking a big gulp of his bubble tea. 

“Yeah, right, is talking about Prof. Kim’s love life making you jealous?” Chanyeol teases and Sehun just looks at him with his brows furrowed, “What?”

“Yeah, are you bothered that your favorite teacher has another favorite outside of the classroom?” Baekhyun jabs.

“What the hell are you even talking about? Why would I be bothered by that?” Sehun defends, “I don't know, maybe you have a crush on him?” Jongdae suggests. 

Sehun rolls his eyes, “Can we stop talking about this?” he whines. “Do you actually have a crush on him?” Kyungsoo asks suddenly, taking his attention away from his drink and to the conversation. 

Sehun lets out a breath of frustration, “No, I don't. That'd be weird,” he answers. “I mean, not really. He is good looking, and there's nothing wrong with having a crush, even if he is a teacher.” Junmyeon defends.

“Yeah, I mean, look at Baekhyun, he's crushed on so many teachers, it's enough to open a new school,” Jongdae replies, as Baekhyun merely nods in agreement.

“All we’re saying is if you have a crush on him, it’s ok, you can tell us.” Kyungsoo shrugs and looks at his drink again.

“Well, I don't have a crush on Prof. Kim. Besides, he’s not my type.” Sehun lies again. 

After that whole ordeal, the conversation moved on to a different topic, that being Baekhyun’s newest complaint about not getting laid in almost a week. And Chanyeol being very offended for most of it.

  
  


ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·

  
  


**_A few more ordinary days later_ **

Kim Junmyeon is Sehun’s childhood friend. He’s Sehun’s older brother figure, even though Sehun does actually have a biological brother, Yeonseok, he’s abroad, working at a law firm. Junmyeon’s been there for Sehun’s first everything, first kiss, first relationship, first heartbreak, and ultimately will continue to care about the younger. He’s also a Communications major in his final year, so he and Sehun have a lot of common classes together. 

Sehun is in the midst of walking to his next class with Junmyeon when they bump into a certain professor. 

“Ah, Sehun,” Professor Kim calls out, “Yes, _sir_?” Sehun answers, trying not to smile, as he knows that Jongin gets a bit flustered whenever he acts all professional with him. And it isn’t easy trying to stifle his laughter when he sees Jongin’s eyes widen.

The older looks down and clears his throat. Jongin looks back up at Sehun, “I thought about your request to have a private consultation, and I can squeeze you in later today.” He says. 

Sehun smiles eagerly, knowing full well he didn’t schedule a consultation with the professor. 

The younger nods and smiles, “Thank you, Professor.” he says, playing along with Jongin, “My office, later at 5.” he clarifies, “Got it, thank you again, _sir_.” Sehun says, doing his best to stifle the smile attempting to break out. 

Sehun and Junmyeon return to walking to their classroom, “You want to have a private consultation with Prof. Kim?” Junmyeon asks, “Yeah, I’m having a bit of a hard time with the new lesson, so I asked him if I could get some help.” Sehun says. 

“Well good luck, I had a friend who had a consultation with him, and she ended up feeling even more confused than she already was. I had to teach her the whole thing from the beginning.” Junmyeon warns, “I think I’ll be ok.” Sehun reassures him once they arrive in their classroom.

  
  
  


ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·

  
  


**_5 pm that same day_ **

Jongin moans into Sehun’s mouth when the younger man grinds down on Jongin’s clothed erection. Sehun gently bites Jongin’s bottom lip, and the other grants him access. 

“ _God_ , I love you,” Jongin says when Sehun pulls away to leave kisses on his neck. 

The younger smiles, and kisses Jongin’s lips again, “I know, love,” Sehun quips as he continues to leave small open-mouthed kisses on the other's neck, “Don't leave marks, love, as much as I love them, we still have to walk out of here and there are still some people on campus.” The professor says breathlessly. “Don’t worry, _sir_. I’ll be careful.” Sehun teases. 

Jongin pulls Sehun up by his neck and looks at him with lust before pulling Sehun in for another rough kiss. 

They continue to ravish each other’s lips with Jongin sitting on his desk chair, and Sehun sitting on his lap with his body pressed against the professor. 

  
  


ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·

  
  


**_A little less than an hour filled with lots and lots of touching later_ **

Sehun threw his head back when Jongin’s hands were squeezing the younger’s ass while he was leaving kisses along Sehun’s collarbones when the door to his office suddenly opened. 

It all happened so fast, the door opened, they heard a yelp, and the door was slammed shut again immediately after. 

The disheveled couple looked at the door, then at each other wide-eyed and panting, “Did you see who it was?” Jongin asks, “No” Sehun replies. “Fuck,” they say at the same time. 

“I’m- I’m sorry, Professor, I- I should’ve knocked.” the voice stutters, through the door. 

Sehun bows his head and lets out a long breath, “Oh god, I know that voice, though,” he says. He hops off of Jongin’s lap and begins to walk to the door. 

“Wait!” Jongin says, getting up from his chair to button up Sehun’s shirt. And straightening out his hair. The older pecks Sehun’s swollen lips once more, “Tell me if you need help.” He says.

Sehun smiles, “Ok, thanks, love,” Sehun says before walking out of Jongin’s office. 

“Junmyeon-Hyung?” Sehun calls out closing Jongin’s door, “Yeah?” he replies in a soft voice. 

Junmyeon comes out from behind the corner and looks at Sehun.

They stare at each other in silence for a few seconds, “Hyung, it’s not—” 

The older’s shoulders visibly sag, “You don’t have to lie to me Sehun.” Junmyeon cuts him off, “How’d you know I was gonna lie?” Sehun retorts, “Sehun, we grew up together and I’ve been your friend the longest, I know you better than you think.” the older replies.

“Look—”

“Oh, my god! So you’re the one dating Professor Kim?” Junmyeon whisper-yells, “No _wonder_ why you’re his favorite.” he continues. “Damn, and here I thought you were just gonna be talking about fucking Metaphysics. But it turns out you had _other_ things to talk about.” He rambles.

“Hyung, it’s not that big of a deal.” Sehun reasons, trying to calm his friend. 

The older turns to Sehun, eyebrows scrunched, “How long?” He asks. 

“Since I was a freshman,” Sehun answers, stuffing his hands into his pockets. 

“Shit, so it's serious?” Junmyeon asks, putting his hands on his hips.

Sehun sighs, “Yes, and I’m _really really_ happy, Hyung.” He says softly, with a genuine smile on his face, looking at his childhood friend. 

“I just wanna ask you not to tell anybody, not even our friends. I’ll find a way to tell them eventually, but not right away.” the younger pleads as he steps closer to Junmyeon. 

A few seconds passed, and Sehun was starting to get nervous. The older sighs, “Alright, as long as you’re happy, I promise I won’t tell a soul. Especially Baekhyun, cuz’ that guy’s a huge blabbermouth.” He says. Sehun laughs and immediately hugs him.

“But, if he hurts you in any way, I don’t care if he’s a professor and I get kicked out, I’m gonna beat him up. Just— just tell me alright?” He says.

Sehun nods, pulling away from the hug, “Thanks so much, Hyung,” he says, before walking back to Jongin’s office. 

“Hey! Wait! Give him these papers for me, I collected them from the class earlier.” The elder says, handing Sehun a stack of papers held together with a clip. The younger man nods and takes the papers. 

Sehun walked back to Jongin’s office, while Junmyeon was walking in the opposite direction, “Sehun! I want all the details about this later!” Junmyeon yells loud enough for Sehun to hear.

The younger laughs and gives his Hyung a thumbs up before closing the door to Jongin’s office.

Junmyeon turns to leave and lets out a soft chuckle. And he walks with a small smile on his face. 

  
  


ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·

  
  


**_At Jongin’s apartment, many steamy hours later_ **

The couple was lying on Jongin’s bed, naked limbs tangled together, a light layer of sweat covering them, and both breathing heavily. Jongin’s arm was wrapped around Sehun’s waist, while the younger’s head rested on Jongin’s other outstretched arm while Sehun played with Jongin’s hand.

“Hey, you still haven’t told me about what happened earlier,” Jongin says, “Oh, that.” the younger replies. 

Sehun frees himself from Jongin’s embrace and faces his body completely towards the other. He leans his elbow on the pillow and rests his head on his hand. “It turns out it was just my friend, Junmyeon-Hyung. So we’re in the clear, no need to worry about it,” he says.

Jongin sighs in relief, “Your friends don’t know about us yet do they?” he asks. 

Sehun shakes his head “Well, now except one. The rest of them just think you’re dating someone, but they all assume it’s a girl.” Sehun says. 

Jongin nods, “Will you tell them though?” he asks. 

Sehun’s eyes immediately dart to Jongin’s face, “Of course I will. But I just planned to tell them when I graduated so that they wouldn’t be as weird about it.” the younger replies before looking down at the bedsheets while Jongin just hums in response.

“So, you think we’re still gonna be together until you graduate?” Jongin asks, mirroring Sehun’s position. 

“Well, yeah—I don’t know, I just pictured myself being with you for a long time,” Sehun says truthfully, looking at Jongin. “Why? Were you planning on breaking up with me before then?” the younger man jokes.

Jongin looks Sehun dead in the eyes, “Of course not. You and I both know I love you too much to do that. And besides, I see myself being with you in the future too.” Jongin replies seriously with a small smile on his face. 

“Really? What else did you see?” Sehun asks, knowing that they were entering a territory they had touched on before but never really talked in-depth about. 

Jongin looks at the wall opposite the bed, and licks his lips, “Well, I saw either dog toys or children’s toys, maybe even both, strewn about on the floors of a nice big house. And a big family to fill it with.” he says with a small smile on his face, still not looking at Sehun.

Sehun gazes at Jongin lovingly, “A big family, huh?” Sehun bites his lip, trying to contain the growing smile on his face, “How many kids?” he asks.

Jongin’s smile widens, “Maybe three? Two girls and a boy.” Jongin replies, now looking at Sehun with the same look in his eyes. 

Sehun’s smile slowly continues to grow, “What else?” he asks, caressing Jongin’s cheek, running his thumb over the older’s cheekbone

Jongin leans into Sehun’s touch before grabbing his hand, and interlacing their fingers together, “I saw us being very happy and growing old together. I know it’s cheesy, but I don’t know, I just feel like, with you, it’s possible.” Jongin confesses as his cheeks begin to heat up.

At this point, Sehun’s grinning from ear to ear, and he is pleased to see the same smile on Jongin’s. Sehun’s stomach was doing flips, and for some reason, he couldn’t look Jongin straight in the eyes afterward. 

“God, we’ve been together for 3 years and you still find ways to make me feel butterflies,” Sehun says, scooching closer to Jongin’s body so their bodies were flush against the other’s.

“I can picture all that with you too,” Sehun says, running his fingers through the older’s hair. “Are you saying that you’d say yes if I asked you to marry me?” Jongin asks, “I would,” the younger replies. 

Jongin smiles, “I love you,” he says leaning in close enough so that their noses were touching. 

“I love you, too” Sehun replies, pressing his lips onto Jongin’s and resting his hand on the older’s nape.

The kiss started off soft and sweet, with both of them smiling into it, touching each other with kittenish caresses, and gazing into the other’s eyes whenever they pulled apart for a second or two. 

Until Sehun flung the blanket covering the two of them on the floor, and threw his leg over Jongin’s torso and straddled him. “Ready for round two?” Sehun asks, cockily raising an eyebrow, “I thought you’d never ask.” the older answers, sitting up, to kiss the younger again. 

  
  


ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·

  
  


**_The week after all that fluff_ **

Every Sunday, Sehun works at Minseok’s cafe as a part-timer. He usually manned the cash register or was at the back washing the dishes. But on select occasions, Minseok would let him prepare drinks and the desserts if they were short on staff. 

It was Friday today, and Sehun was called to do a shift because Minseok had to leave for a quick errand. 

His shift had just ended, so on his way out, he took out the garbage and he passed through the back to leave via the alleyway on the side of the building. 

He scrunched his nose upon opening the garbage bin and quickly threw the bag of trash into it. 

“I thought you only worked part-time on Sundays,” someone says behind him. Sehun immediately smiles turning around, “Hi professor, I do but I was called to do an extra shift as a favor.” he teases. 

Jongin groans, and turns around so that Sehun wouldn’t see his blushing cheeks and growing smile on his face. “I told you not to call me that,” Jongin whines lightly. “Why not, _sir_?” Sehun continues to tease, Jongin looks at him with an incredulous look on his face. 

Jongin covers his face with his hands, “Cuz’ you know I get flustered,” He says, voice muffled by his hands. “Yeah, I know, but it’s just so cute when you are.” Sehun teases. 

“Anyways, what are you doing here?” Sehun asks, pulling Jongin’s hands away from his face, “I just wanted to get some ice cream before I head home.” Jongin replies. 

“I can get you one if you want,” The younger offers, “Then we can go home together.” He says. 

“Ok, thanks, I’ll just pass through the front,” Jongin says. Sehun opens the door to the kitchen, but Jongin pulls him back for a quick peck. 

Sehun licks his lips and smiles, “Go before someone sees us,” he says before closing the door. 

Sehun turns around, the smile on his face is immediately replaced by shock. Sehun stops dead in his tracks and stares back at an equally shocked Minseok. 

Sehun clears his throat and smiles nervously “Hey Hyung, you’re back early.” He says trying to alleviate the awkwardness. 

“Was that the— the professor who gives you special treatment?” Minseok asks with a knowing smile growing on his face, even though he still wasn’t moving from his position.

Sehun just sighs, “Yes, but please don’t tell anyone, I can’t let Jongin risk his job.” he says, “Does anyone else know?” The older man asks, “Yeah, Junmyeon-Hyung does but he found out by accident.” Sehun says. 

“But other than him no one else knows, okay? So please, don’t tell the others, hell, don’t even talk about it, please Hyung.” Sehun begs, “Alright, alright, I’ll stay quiet. I’ll be extra careful around Baekhyun, too.” Minseok jokes, “You know Junmyeon-Hyung said the same thing?” Sehun says.

“Yeah well, when Baekhyun finds out you better believe that you’re absolutely done for.” Minseok says, “Anyways, your shift is done, why’d you come back in?” he asks, “Oh! Right, I told Jongin that I’d get him ice cream.” Sehun says, “Don’t worry about it, I’ll give it to him, just go already.” the older reassures. 

  
  


ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·

  
  


**_One order of ice cream and a mini-breakdown in Jongin’s car later_ **

Jongin opens his car door and sees Sehun sitting in the front passenger seat. “So I’m guessing another one found out?” Jongin jokes. Sehun looks up at him in utter shock, “How’d you know?” Sehun asks. “Well, your friend gave me this, so I just assumed that you told him,” Jongin says, licking his ice cream before handing a napkin over to Sehun. 

  
  


_Hi, you might not know me but I’m one of Sehun’s friends and I’ll have you know that he is one of the nicest, kindest, and most loyal people you will ever have the pleasure of meeting. So, if you somehow hurt Sehun in any way, don’t expect me to be nice because Sehun is like a younger brother to me, so you better treat him properly._

_P.S.- thanks for the generous tip, please come again_

  
  


Sehun laughs, “I’m sorry, he did this.” he says, handing the napkin to a smiling Jongin. But instead, Jongin takes the younger’s hand in his.

“It’s alright, so your place?” Jongin smiles, before finishing up his ice cream. “Mhm, and can we order food? I’m kinda tired.” Sehun says as Jongin kisses the back of Sehun’s hand. “Anything you want, love.” The older replies smiling at the other, before starting the car. 

  
  


ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·

  
  


**_10080 minutes later or a week later, same thing_ **

Byun Baekhyun is without a doubt the most obnoxiously loud member of their already obnoxiously loud friend group. He’s a Popular Music major and is in the same year as Sehun. Baekhyun and the younger met when they were both freshmen, Chanyeol introduced them and Baekhyun introduced Sehun to Jongdae and Kyungsoo. After less than an hour of talking, Baekhun and Sehun were thick as thieves. Baekhyun even commenting, “I want to adopt this guy!”.

So it doesn’t come as a surprise when Baekhyun starts shouting “FUCK!” in the small cafe, so loud that it echoes all throughout the space. Luckily there were only 3 people, that being the baristas, is there to hear Baekhyun continually shout out the profanity over and over again afterward. 

“I swear to god, Byun, if you keep screaming your pretty little head off, I’m gonna kick you out.” A very annoyed Minseok says. “I’m sorry Hyung, but damn it, I just found out about something, and I don’t know what to do.” He says, planting his face into his palms.

“What did you find out?” Minseok asks, “Well,— Shit, I can’t even tell you” Baekhyun grimaces, rubbing his hands all over his face. 

Minseok stares at the other with a look of confusion, “Why not?” he asks, “Well, Jongdae told me to keep it to myself but I can’t keep this in, it’s way too good.” Baekhyun rambles. 

The older blinks a few times, “Ok?” he says, about to stand up from the table. 

“Wait! How about this? I give you hints as to what it could be, and then you try to guess?” Baekhyun offers, Minseok sighs at his desperation, “Fine,” he says, getting comfortable in his seat. 

“So, someone in our friend group is no longer single.” Baekhyun starts, but before he could go on, Minseok’s eyes widen and he drags him off to the storeroom and locks the door. 

“Is this about Sehun dating his professor?” Minseok asks, Baekhyun gapes at the older, “How’d you know?” he asks in shock. “I saw them kissing a little over a week ago.” Minseok replies with enthusiasm. 

“At least you only got to see them kissing, I saw body parts, and now, I think I’m gonna have to drop out of Prof. Kim’s class.” Baekhyun swallows. 

The older looks at the younger with his brows scrunched, “What?” Minseok asks, “Ok, I’ll start from the beginning.” Baekhyun says

  
  


ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·

  
  


**_Moments prior to Baekhyun and Minseok’s conversation_ **

Kim Jongdae is a Popular Music major like Baekhyun. He’s been friends with him since middle school and since then, they’ve been joined at the hip. Not even Chanyeol, Baekhyun’s boyfriend can separate the two. So when Baekhyun introduced Jongdae to Sehun, just like the elder, he and Sehun immediately hit it off, both having a shared love of a certain TV show. To solidify their newfound friendship, Baekhyun suggested that they go drinking, which ends well, for the most part. By the end of the night, they vow to have each other as either the best men or groomsmen at their respective weddings. And to fully seal the deal, they give each other their spare house keys. How they arrived at that conclusion, no one knows, not even the three men themselves. Baekhyun and Jongdae have never actually used the key Sehun gave them, but apparently today was the day. 

Baekhyun and Jongdae were walking to Sehun’s apartment because Jongdae had to go to the bathroom. 

(“Why’d you have to go to Sehun’s apartment to do that?” Minseok asks, “Well, we had just left campus, and we were too lazy to walk all the way back, and the one here had a line,” Baekhyun answers.)

They opened the door with the spare key Sehun gave them, and in Jongdae’s haste, they both failed to notice more than one pair of shoes by the hallway. 

While Jongdae was in the bathroom, Baekhyun decided to look around. While doing so, he notices that Sehun’s door was slightly ajar, which was weird because Sehun usually keeps his doors shut whenever he isn’t home. 

He walks toward the bedroom door to close it, but before he had the chance to, he hears heavy breathing, and a sound resembling a moan on the other side, so as any good friend would do, he pushes the door open further and is greeted with two naked men, Sehun and Jongin, one of whom was pounding into the other. The couple didn’t seem to take notice of the strange man standing by the door watching them and continued on. 

Baekhyun stood there in shock, mouth agape, not taking his eyes off of the pair. And for the first time, he didn’t make a sound.

After a minute, Jongdae comes out of the bathroom and sees Baekhyun standing still, wide-eyed and open-mouthed by Sehun’s door. He walks over to Baekhyun, curious as to what had made him go like that. 

He hits Baekhyun’s chest with the back of his hand, grabbing the other’s attention, but he makes the mistake of looking into the bedroom as well. Except with Jongdae, he reacted rather differently than the other. 

“OH, MY FUCK!” he yells, promptly startling the couple and Baekhyun, as he slaps his hand over his eyes. 

“HYUNG?!” Sehun exclaims, “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!” He yells, grabbing the blanket from the floor to cover Jongin. 

He hastily grabs his shirt from the floor, puts it on, and pushes the two out of his bedroom. And slams the door behind him.

“WAS THAT PROFESSOR KIM?!” Jongdae asks before he gasps, “YOU’RE THE ONE PROFESSOR KIM’S DATING!” Jongdae yells. 

“OH, MY HOLY CRAP BALLS, THIS IS HUGE! THAT’S WHY YOU’RE HIS FAVORITE!” the older yells,

“Yeah, alright we’re together, but I swear it’s not that big of a deal!” Sehun says, “H-how long has this been going on? Is it serious?!” Jongdae yells, “I’ll tell you later, alright?! JUST LEAVE! NOW!” Sehun yells, pushing the man out of his apartment. 

Jongdae stops in his tracks and turns to the younger, “Wait! Where’s Baekhyun?” he asks, their eyes widen, and they bolt back into the apartment where they see Baekhyun standing by the open door talking to Jongin. 

Sehun and Jongdae both pull Baekhyun by the arm, while Sehun slams his bedroom door shut again, and pushes him out with Jongdae in tow. “I promise I’ll tell you both everything, but please don’t tell _anybody_ else!” He yells before shutting his door in their face. 

Jongdae and Baekhyun were standing next to each other, they were looking at the door, then looked at each other. One was wide-eyed in shock while the other had his mouth hung open. 

A few seconds pass, the door opens again, and their shoes were being thrown at them. And before they knew it, the door shuts again.

  
  


ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·

  
  


**_Literally less than a minute later_ **

Sehun leans against his front door, face buried in his hands. He emits a loud groan the pierces through the whole apartment. 

Jongin’s arms wrap around him with a blanket, “Are you gonna be okay?” He says with an amused smile on his face. “Yeah, I— why do you look so calm?” the younger asks. 

“It’s just so funny, how weird your friends are.” He laughs. Sehun’s eyes immediately widened, “Why? What did Baekhyun-hyung say to you?” he says quickly. 

“I don’t think you wanna know,” Jongin says, with his amused smile still on his face. “No, he’s my friend. I have to take responsibility, what’d he say?” Sehun asks, bracing himself for the utter stupidity that was about to come out of Jongin’s mouth. 

  
  


ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·

  
  


**_Around 5 minutes before all that_ **

Baekhyun hears Jongdae and Sehun yelling at each other by the entryway, but he was still curious about the whole ordeal, so he gathered the courage he had left and knocked on the door to the bedroom. 

Luckily, Jongin hadn’t stood up yet and was still partially covered by the blanket. “Yes?” Jongin calls out, clutching the bed sheets, making sure his —body parts, were covered. The door opened, and his head shot up to look in the direction of the door. 

A head that wasn’t Sehun’s, popped out, it was Baekhyun’s.

“Um, sir? Professor? I don’t really know what to call you now,” Baekhyun says, walking further into the bedroom, “Whatever you’re comfortable with.” Jongin answers.

“Ok, I’m sorry to do this, but I was just curious, um —how long have you and Sehun been — whatever you two are?” He asks, “Dating you mean? We’re getting to 4 years now.” He answers, sitting up from his position. 

It was the gentlest Baekhyun had ever heard the man talk, considering the only time he heard his voice was during his lectures, and it was particularly harsher than the tone he was using. 

Baekhyun nods at the response, “Will this in any way affect my grades in your class?” Baekhyun asks, “Well, seeing as you’re only achieving the bare minimum as it is, no, I don’t think so.” Jongin replies, shaking his head while Baekhyun merely nods again.

Baekhyun lets out a breath, and takes a step closer, “Ok, that’s good, um one last question, would you be willing to let me join in the next time you and Sehun go at it?” he asks. 

Jongin stares at him for a beat or two, “Are—are you asking if I’m open to having a threesome? With Sehun and you?” Jongin asks slowly, 

“Well, yeah, cuz’ you see my boyfriend—” but before Baekhyun could continue, he was yanked away by the two younger men. 

  
  


ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·

  
  


**_Around 5 minutes after, for a lack of a better word, the interesting exchange between the student and professor_ **

The younger grimaces, “Oh god, I’m so sorry,” he says, too embarrassed to look his boyfriend in the eyes and instead opts to rest his head on Jongin’s shoulder, burying his face into the side of Jongin’s neck

The older merely laughs even more after the story. He hugs Sehun, effectively wrapping the big blanket over both of them. 

“Are you embarrassed?” He teases, “Shut up,” Sehun whines, making Jongin laugh even more.

The older grabs Sehun by the chin and plants a soft kiss on his lips. The kiss only lasted for less than a second, but it was enough to make Sehun smile bashfully. 

Jongin tightens his embrace around Sehun, “You don’t have to be embarrassed, you know,” he says, “Oh yeah why’s that?” Sehun asks, resting his cheek against the older’s.

Jongin pulls away to look Sehun in the eyes, “Cuz’ all you have to remember is, that it’s us, and nothing else matters,” he says. 

Sehun laughs, “How does that even connect to what we were just talking about?” he asks, slapping the other’s chest lightly. 

“I don’t know, I just felt like saying it. But you have to admit, a line like that gets you weak in the knees,” Jongin jokes, “Oh yeah, I definitely need you now,” Sehun jabs sarcastically.

“You always know just what to say to get in my pants,” the younger continues to tease the elder, 

“I think you mean my shirt since you’re wearing my shirt,” the older points out, “Well, you’re wearing— my blanket,” Sehun’s voice trails off. The younger suddenly felt as if his mouth went dry upon seeing that underneath the blanket, Jongin was still very much naked. 

Sehun clears his throat and licks his lips. “Y-you’re only wearing my blanket,” he says a bit firmer, “So, I am, what’re you gonna do about that?” the older taunts. “See, I can get you weak in the knee—”

Sehun shuts the other up, pulling him in for another kiss, except this time it was a bit less soft, and a lot more aggressive and needy. 

  
  


ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·

  
  


**_Back to Baekhyun and Minseok’s conversation_ **

“So, you saw them having sex?” Minseok asks as Baekhyun stuffs another spoon of ice cream in his mouth. 

The younger nods enthusiastically as he swallows his ice cream, “And, Hyung, you should’ve seen Prof. Kim’s body, he had really broad shoulders and he had those washboard abs— damn, and he looked really hot when he’s all sweaty, and his hair’s disheveled and lips all swollen,” Baekhyun says, “Hey! Don’t go crushing on Sehun’s boyfriend, you have your own!” Minseok scolds. 

“I’m just saying, Sehun picked well, which means, I taught him well,” Baekhyun defends shoving another scoop of ice cream in his mouth. “And yet you’re the one stuck with Chanyeol,” Minseok remarks. 

“Wait, before I forget, where’s Jongdae?” Minseok asks, changing the subject before Baekhyun could get in-depth about how much he loves Chanyeol, “Oh, he said he was gonna bleach his eyeballs, and he says that he’ll meet me here in a few.” Baekhyun says with a mouthful of ice cream. 

  
  


ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·

  
  


**_Approximately 604800 seconds after that embarrassing moment_ **

Sehun’s mother helped him decorate his apartment, which meant that everywhere you looked, there was some form of plant life. Although Sehun wasn’t a big fan of having as many plants as he did, he still liked how they brought life to his very dull apartment. But maintaining them was always a burden to Sehun, so his mother caved in and only left her son 4 plants to take care of. However, with Sehun’s schedule of school and Jongin, he always forgot to water the damn things. 

Zhang Yixing is a Dance major in his final year. Sehun met Yixing last among the friend group when they went to watch the dance showcase at school. As the pair shared a love of dancing, Sehun sometimes helped Yixing choreograph some pieces, and even helped him choose the song he’d use in his performances. But in their 2nd year, Sehun found out that Yixing was really interested in plant life. So, when Yixing heard about one of Sehun’s plants dying, he offered to take care of them. And Sehun, seeing it as an opportunity to relieve him from the maintenance of the plants, lets Yixing water them once a week in exchange for a good amount of money to help Yixing save up for his own dance studio.

At the time, Sehun saw it as good riddance of another responsibility he didn’t want, but now in this very moment, he wishes that he watered the damn plants by himself. 

Yixing stared in shock at the couple who were previously kissing beneath Sehun’s doorway. “Y-you know, I-I can just come back tomorrow,” Yixing says flustered as he immediately turns his body away from the couple. 

“Wait, Hyung!” Sehun yells, bolting for his friend, “I know it seems like a lot, but really it’s not a big deal. If you want more info, I’ll tell you tomorrow, but for now, please don’t tell anybody else.” Sehun says before Yixing could have the chance to press the button for the elevator, “Does anyone else know?” He asks, glancing at the professor who was watching the pair from the doorway.

“Yeah a few, but not all of them. So please, don’t tell anyone, don’t even talk about it.” Sehun pleads, and Yixing merely nods in reply. 

“I’m coming back tomorrow to water your plants, alright? So,” Yixing trails off and glances back at the professor, and Sehun just smiles and nods. “Thanks, Hyung,” he says. 

  
  


ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·

  
  


**_After a flustered, and disappointed that he wasn’t able to water the plants, Yixing leaves_ **

“Don’t even look at me like that,” Sehun whines upon seeing the elder. “Like what? I wasn’t doing anything!” Jongin says as he laughs. Sehun looks at him in expectation, “Fine, I just remembered a really funny plant joke,” he says, chuckling. 

“How do you get a plant drunk?” the older asks, Sehun winces slightly, “Jongin,” he whines, “C’mon just play around with me for a bit,” He says, trying to hold in his laughter, “Fine, how?” Sehun asks, “Give it root beer!” Jongin exclaims, bursting out hysterically. 

“And this is why you’re older than me, you have the worst dad jokes,” Sehun teases. It’s a good 2 minutes of Sehun watching Jongin laugh his head off before he is able to calm down. 

“But seriously, why are so worked up about this?” he asks when Sehun sighs again.

“Just tell them already, most of them know already anyway,” he continues, “Yeah, but knowing the one guy I’m afraid of telling, he’d make such a big deal out of it, and before I would be able to finish what I was gonna say, he would’ve informed the entire university just by his shouts.” Sehun says, “Are you talking about that tall guy with the big ears and loud voice?” Jongin asks, “Chanyeol, yeah,” Sehun replies.

“If he is as good of a friend as you make him out to be, then he would support you,” Jongin points out, “I know that. It’s just that, I’m scared to see his reaction,” Sehun says. 

“C’mere,” Jongin says, spreading his arms to accommodate Sehun’s frame, “If he has a problem with us, then it’s just that, his problem. You don’t have to make him accept us with open arms if he doesn’t want to. And even though you know him better than I do, I don’t think he’d be too worked up about this anyway. He’s your best friend, and I think he’d want you to be happy more than anything,” Jongin soothes, running his hand up and down the expanse of Sehun’s back. 

“I was wrong, this is why you’re older than me, you know just what to say to calm me down,” Sehun says, beaming at the older man, “It’s like taking care of a baby,” Jongin teases, “I’m not a baby!” the younger pouts, “Sure you aren’t,” the other quips. 

“Whatever, you love me anyway,” Sehun smiles, “That, I do,” Jongin answers, aiming to kiss Sehun’s cheek, but ends up landing on the other’s lips when Sehun moves his lips to press against the other’s instead. 

  
  


ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·

  
  


**_The next day, at 8 am to be exact_ **

Jongin’s alarm goes off, and the pair, whose limbs were tangled together, immediately groan. “It’s too early to be up yet,” Sehun whines, “You’re lucky, you don’t have to get up ‘til 10,” Jongin mumbles into his pillow and Sehun just sighs happily, “I’m very happy I made good choices at the start of the semester,” he says, nuzzling into his pillow even further.

Sehun gets up to turn the damn alarm clock off, “Get up,” he says, pulling on Jongin’s leg, “Why do I have to?” Jongin whines, “Cuz’ you need to go and work,” Sehun says, sitting by the elder’s thighs, “Right now I’d rather not,” Jongin quips, “C’mon, get up and brush your teeth,” the younger says, grabbing Jongin’s hand and gently tugging on it. 

After a few more minutes of constant nagging, Sehun ends up carrying Jongin over his shoulder to his bathroom, while the elder writhes in his embrace, Sehun sets Jongin down to sit on the countertop. 

“I don’t wanna go to class,” Jongin whines, when Sehun squirts toothpaste out on the elder’s toothbrush, “I know, I don’t wanna go either—”

“Then let’s not, we don’t need to. C’mon, stay home with me— in bed— all day” Jongin bargains, but before he can say anything else, Sehun puts the toothbrush into the other’s mouth. 

Jongin just sits on the cold countertop donning a frown on his face, “I hate you,” he says, “No you don’t,” Sehun remarks, “No, I don’t. I hate that,” Jongin whines, slouching so that his back hits the wall, Sehun beams at the elder, “And you said I was a baby,” he teases, “Hurry up, I’ll make you breakfast,” Sehun says, leaving Jongin in the bathroom.

After Jongin gets his hygiene in check, he goes back into the younger’s bedroom and sees his clothes all laid out on the neatly-made bed, and smiles fondly.

No matter how many times Sehun did this for Jongin, it still made the professor giddy. Just like when they started dating. 

He gets dressed and walks to the kitchen as he was putting on the watch that Sehun got him on their anniversary last year. “See, now what that so hard?” Sehun jokes, “I made scrambled-egg and toast,” he says.

“Thanks, love,” Jongin says, squeezing Sehun’s hip in gratitude, before digging in.

It’s 8:40 when Jongin leaves, but not before he gives his boyfriend a kiss, that lasted longer than it should’ve. 

  
  


ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·

  
  


**_A few grueling hours of classes later_ **

Sehun, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun and Jongdae, all sit back into their seats, completely full of their meal. They pay for the bill, and all leave the restaurant in satisfaction. 

“I really don’t want to go to class,” Jongdae says, “Me neither, but I have a presentation due, so I can’t miss it,” Baekhyun replies, “I don’t wanna go to class either,” Sehun says. 

“Isn’t your next class Philosophy?” Baekhyun asks, raising an eyebrow, “Yeah, so?” Sehun says, stiffening, “I doubt you’d wanna miss out on that,” Jongdae teases, “Oh shut up,” Sehun says, blushing. While Kyungsoo just watches the exchange curiously.

Do Kyungsoo is a Film Studies major. He was always the quieter member of their friend group, him and Yixing both, but more him than the other. Sehun met the other through Baekhyun and for the first few months of hanging around together, Sehun was always intimidated by the older because of his very scary resting bitch face. But that all changed when he saw Kyungsoo cooking, he caught the elder dancing as he cooked, and Sehun found it cute. And he started to talk to Kyungsoo more and more until the pair became really good friends. 

  
  


ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·

  
  


**_A few more hours of classes later_ **

(for reference, this is how they saved each other on their phones, you know, just to be safe. And they deliberately named it ‘not known’ rather than ‘unknown’ so they can discern the other from actual unknown numbers)

**Not known number**

_just finished class_

_I’ll be in the library catching up on some homework_

_Ok, love,_

_I’ll see you later_

Sehun smiles at his phone, before turning it off and grabbing his things. 

  
  


ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·

  
  


**_Around 3 hours later_ **

**Not known number**

_Hey, I’m done now_

_Are you still at the library?_

_Yeah, I was just finishing up_

_Meet you in the parking lot?_

_Ok, see you then ❤️_

Sehun writes down one last term, and it’s meaning before packing up his stuff. He makes his way to the parking lot, hugging his thick books against his chest when a strong gust of wind hits him. 

He spots Jongin’s car and sees the other leaning against it. Jongin immediately lights up upon seeing the younger, while Sehun returns the smile. 

The younger jogs to the car and Jongin opens the passenger door for him. While Sehun was chucking his bag and book in the backseat, Sehun noticed Jongin had slightly gotten stiff, but before he could ask what was the matter, someone else beat him to it.

“Sehun?” a voice calls out from behind him, the younger’s eyes widen, and he slowly turns around, only to be greeted by Kyungsoo. “Hyung?”

“Why are you getting into Prof. Kim’s car?” he asks, Sehun opens his mouth, but ends up closing it again after not finding the right words, 

“Oh, he just felt bad about keeping me at school for really long, so he offered to take me home,” Sehun says as Kyungsoo just stares at him. At this point, Sehun isn’t sure why he’s still trying to get out of this, most of their friends already knew and he was planning on telling them anyway, but the words just came out of Sehun’s mouth before he had time to clear things up. 

The younger stares at his friend, but he can’t tell if the other actually bought his lie or not because Kyungsoo’s face was hard to read at times. After a beat or two, Kyungsoo just nods and says, “If you say so,” with a hint of disbelief in his tone.

He walks in the direction of his car, passing in front of Jongin’s car. He glances at the professor sitting in the driver’s seat, who was staring at the younger. A smirk graces Kyungsoo’s face when he catches the older man mumble something to Sehun with a smile. “Not your type, huh?” Kyungsoo quips when he turns his head to Sehun.

The other hears this and looks at Kyungsoo, wide-eyed. “Hyung—”

He smirks, “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone, I’ll be going now, have fun,” He says, before taking long strides to his car.

“Thanks, bye Hyung!” Sehun yells after the other.

  
  


ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·

  
  


**_A drive to Jongin’s apartment building later_ **

The car ride to Jongin’s apartment was a quiet one. It wasn’t an awkward silence, it’s just that neither of them had anything to say. 

Jongin pulls into the parking lot of his apartment building and maneuvers his car into his slot. He turns the car’s engine off and turns to the younger who was staring at the dashboard. 

“So, I’m guessing that Chanyeol guy is the only one left?” Jongin asks and Sehun just lets out a long sigh. “Yeah, I might as well just tell him,” the other says, while Jongin nods slowly before resting his hand on the armrest, next to Sehun’s. “You want me to go with you?” He asks, “No, it’s fine, but thanks for offering,” Sehun replies.

“Alright, “ the elder says, “Are you nervous?” he continues, playing with Sehun’s fingers. “Just a bit, but I think I’ll be fine,” he says, finally looking at the other with a smile. Jongin graciously mirrors the smile before lacing their fingers together. The younger looks at their hands and breathes out. “Thank you, Jongin,” he says, while the other looks at him in confusion, “For always being there for me, even though you have so much on your plate,”

“Thank you for all the movie nights, even though you always burned the popcorn. Thank you for the birthday cards, and the well-thought-out presents. Thank you for all the anniversaries we celebrated together. Thank you for the elaborate date nights,” He says, while Jongin just beams at the younger.

“Thank you for being someone I can lean on, and for being someone who I know will always want what’s best for me. Thank you for filling my life with so much happiness, and love. Thank you for being one of, if not the, most important person in my life. Thank you for being my best friend, and most of all,” He pauses, looking at a teary-eyed Jongin.

“thank you for all the amazing sex,” Sehun says. Jongin laughs, as he wipes the tears away with his hand. “But, honestly, thank you for being the love of my life. And I hope you know that I love you, Kim Jongin, so much,” 

By the time Sehun finishes his whole speech, Jongin is smiling brightly as the tears are traveling down his cheeks. He grabs the younger by the neck and connects their lips in a passionate kiss. 

“I love you, too, Oh Sehun,” Jongin smiles, before kissing the younger’s lips again. 

  
  


ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·

  
  


**_A few more soft moments in the car later_ **

The pair stumble through Jongin’s apartment, lips connected, arms wrapped around the other. The kick their shoes off and remove layer after layer of clothing. Chucking any unnecessary clothing somewhere in the apartment. 

Jongin pushes Sehun up against the wall after ripping the younger’s shirt open, leaving gentle love bites on the other’s neck while the younger works his pants. Sehun yanks Jongin’s slacks down and it pools by the other’s ankles. They connect their lips for another kiss, it was all tongue and teeth. The older’s hands travel to Sehun’s ass, giving them a squeeze, causing the younger to moan into his mouth. Sehun pulls the hem of the other’s shirt over his head and tosses it somewhere.

Jongin grabs Sehun’s thighs and picks the younger up and carries him to the bedroom. Sehun wraps his legs around Jongin, before kissing the other again, he tugs on the hair behind Jongin’s head. The older groans before pulling away, to drop Sehun onto the soft bed. 

Sehun grunts when his ass meets the mattress, he lays down flat and spreads his legs with enough space in between for Jongin. 

The elder unbuttons Sehun’s jeans, leaving open-mouthed kisses along his toned stomach. Jongin pulls one pant leg off slowly, leaving kisses down the younger’s leg, Sehun breathes in and out heavily, toes curling in anticipation. In the same fashion, Jongin does the other leg. 

Sehun tugs on Jongin’s neck and pulls the other back up to kiss him again. The other wraps his legs around Jongin’s waist and arcs his back to press his body against the other. 

The younger flips them over so that he’s straddling the older. He grinds down on Jongin’s now hard cock and the older moans into his mouth as he grips the other’s waist. 

Pulling away from the elder, Sehun trails kisses down Jongin’s neck, collarbones, and he stops at his chest to give Jongin’s nipple a gentle bite, emitting a soft whine from the other. After this, he continues to leave kisses down the Jongin’s torso. He stops at the older’s tented underwear. Sehun noses the waistband for a while before moving lower to be in front of the older’s cock. 

He licks it through the fabric of Jongin’s boxers and continues to suck on it lightly. Jongin could definitely come just from Sehun’s current ministrations, but it would take longer, which he wouldn’t mind, but as of right now, he’s not intending on waiting any longer. “Fuck, Sehun, just get to it already!” Jongin whines and Sehun just chuckles. 

The younger does as he’s told. He pulls Jongin’s boxers down and tosses it in the corner of the bedroom. Jongin’s cock immediately springs up, and Sehun can’t help but smirk. The younger wraps his fingers around the base of Jongin’s cock and lowers his head to suck on the tip making the older moan lowly. 

Sehun runs his tongue against the slit as Jongin’ moans progressively get louder. The other looks at Jongin, through his eyelashes with lust in his eyes. He lowers his head further to take the older fully into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and bobs his head up and down. Jongin moans, clutching the bedsheets and thrusting upward to meet Sehun’s mouth. Sehun runs his tongue on the underside of Jongin’s dick, lapping up the precome oozing out of the slit, before wrapping his lips around it completely again. 

“Shit, I need you now,” Jongin says breathlessly. 

Sehun lifts his head and finishes up with a soft _pop_ when his lips part from the tip of Jongin’s dick. 

Jongin sits up and connects his lips against Sehun’s, tongues running against the other. Jongin pulls Sehun by the waist and lays him down on the bed before pulling away. 

Jongin grabs the bottle of lube in the bedside table and moves to the foot of the bed. He squirts a good amount of lube on his fingers and circles Sehun’s hole before pushing a finger past the other rim. Sehun moans softly, putting his arms above his head to clutch the end of the pillow. Jongin pushes another finger in and begins to scissor Sehun. 

Sehun moans even louder when Jongin pushes a third finger in. “Ah! Fuck!” Sehun says, after the older thrusts his lubed fingers in and out of Sehun’s ass. 

Jongin pulls his fingers out of Sehun and goes to grab a condom, but the younger stops him halfway. 

“I want to feel you, all of you,” He mutters. Jongin smiles and leans down to kiss Sehun. “As you wish, baby,” 

Jongin squirts out more lube onto his hand and coats his cock. Jongin places one hand beside Sehun’s head, while the other lines up his cock to Sehun’s entrance, 

Sehun looks into Jongin’s eyes while the other pushes into him. They both moan, Sehun rests his forehead against the curve of Jongin’s neck while the other leaves soft kisses along the younger’s shoulder. 

“You ok?” Jongin pants, turning his head, Sehun nods and kisses Jongin softly. “Move,” he says.

Jongin rests his elbows on the sides of Sehun’s head and thrusts into Sehun. He starts off with a steady rhythm, before picking up his pace. He reaches Sehun’s prostate and the younger lets out a moan that was borderline scream. He grips Jongin’s shoulders so tightly it might leave marks, but at this point, the elder couldn’t care less. Sehun’s back arches, and toes curl in pleasure. 

“Fuck! I’m gonna come!” Sehun says, “Me too, love,” the older says as he quickens his pace. Not long after, Jongin is coming into the younger, and Sehun’s come is squirting out onto their stomachs. 

The pair are left panting, with a thin layer of sweat glazing their bodies. “We’re not done yet, are we?” Sehun asks, making Jongin laugh. The older looks at Sehun before bringing him in closer to kiss him again. 

ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·

**_The morning after all that sex_ **

The morning sun shines through the small space between Jongin’s curtains, hitting Sehun’s eyes exactly. 

The younger nestles his head into the older’s neck. Jongin wakes and sees Sehun’s messy hair, and soft cheeks pressed against the pillows. 

He leaves soft kisses all over Sehun’s face, leaving his lips for last. 

“Good morning,” Sehun mumbles with a smile gracing his face, eyes crinkling at the sight of a bed-headed Jongin. “Good morning,” Jongin replies. He wraps his arm around Sehun’s waist and pulls their naked bodies closer. 

“You wanna sleep in today?” Jongin asks, running his hand through Sehun’s bed hair, “Mhmm, not for long though, I was planning on telling Chanyeol today,” He says, caressing Jongin’s back, and making swirly patterns with his fingers. Jongin looks at him in surprise, “Today, already?” he says in astonishment, “Yeah, I thought it over, and why prolong it, he’s the only one left anyway, might as well get it over with,” Sehun says.

Jongin nods slowly, “Hey, I forgot to ask, why’d you suddenly get sappy yesterday? As much as I enjoyed it, what triggered it?” He asks, “I don’t know, really. I just felt like saying it, and besides, I meant every word, and you deserved to hear it,” Sehun replies before kissing Jongin softly. 

  
  


ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·

  
  


**_A few hours later_ **

“Why’d you call me over?” Chanyeol asks, slipping into the booth Sehun was sitting at. Sehun really wanted to tackle telling Chanyeol on his own, without his other friends, because Chanyeol has been his closest friend since high school. The older has been there for him, through thick and thin and he really values any input Chanyeol has on anything. Luckily, Minseok usually took days off on weekends and the rest of their friends didn’t know that they were meeting up.

“I just wanted to catch up, y'know cuz’ I haven’t seen you much in the past week,” Sehun says, sipping his bubble tea. 

“Sure, how’re your classes?” Chanyeol asks, “Actually, I wanted to tell you something before anything else,” Sehun says.

“Is it serious?” 

“Yeah, it’s— very important to me,” Sehun replies, pushing his unfinished bubble tea aside. 

“Ok?” Chanyeol says, putting all his attention on his friend. 

Sehun takes a deep breath, “Ok, so I—”

“Hey, guys!” Jongdae calls out from the entrance, with all their other friends in tow. “What’re you guys doing here?” Sehun asks as they all squeeze into the booth. 

“Chanyeol told us that you invited him out,” Baekhyun answers, sitting next to Chanyeol, who wraps an arm around the other. 

“Oh,” Sehun says, troubled, whether or not he should just tell Chanyeol anyway. “You alright, Sehun?” Yixing asks, “Yeah, I just wanted to tell Chanyeol-Hyung something,” he replies. 

“Oh! Is it about—” Baekhyun says, giving Sehun a look. 

The younger sighs at Baekhyun and nods, “Wait! Baekhyun knows?!” Junmyeon asks before Sehun could answer anything, they all are suddenly confused as to how the others knew about it.

“How do you know about it?!” Kyungsoo asks Junmyeon, “I could ask you the same thing!” he exclaims. This constant back-and-forth between the other friends except for Chanyeol and Sehun went on for a few minutes. 

“Alright! Before anything else, all of you know, except Chanyeol-Hyung. Which is why I only called him to meet me,” Sehun explains, catching the other’s attention. 

“Know about what?!” Chanyeol asks, whipping his head left-and-right looking at his friends. 

Sehun sighs, and looks down. “Ok, to start off, I’m no longer single. I haven’t been for a pretty long time now. And before I tell you who it is, I want you to know that I’m very very happy,” Sehun says, looking at Chanyeol.

“Sehun—”

“Before you say it’s not a big deal, and it isn’t really, but when I tell you who I’m dating, you might not think that,” Sehun says. Chanyeol looks at the other friends, and they all just look at him, some nod and some gesture for him to listen to the younger. 

“Ok, now you're scaring me. Are you dating a celebrity or something? Or maybe a mafia boss?” Chanyeol jokes, Sehun bites his lip and takes a deep breath to gather up his courage.

He smiles at Chanyeol, “His name’s Kim Jongin,” Sehun starts. Chanyeol just furrows his brows at this, “Sounds familiar, but I don’t think I know him,” he says as Baekhyun scoffs. 

“It’s Prof. Kim, I’m dating Professor Kim,” he says and Chanyeol’s eyes are as wide as saucers and his jaw drops. “P-Prof. Kim? As in our-our Philosophy professor, Prof. Kim?” he stutters and Sehun just nods.

“You-you’re not shitting with me right now, are you?” he asks, “No, it’s real,” Sehun shakes his head.

Sehun sees that Chanyeol was still baffled, but was also curious. “I should probably explain from the beginning,” he says and for a whole afternoon, he tells his friends the story of how he first met his professor at 7/11, and how his relationship with the professor began. 

“Wait ok, so how did all of you find out about this?” Chanyeol asks, pointing at the others after Sehun finishes his story. 

“Well, Junmyeon-Hyung was the first, he caught Jong— Prof. Kim and I doing stuff in his office,” Sehun says sheepishly, “Then, Minseok-hyung saw us in the alleyway, behind the cafe, Baekhyun-Hyung and Jongdae-Hyung walked in on us in my room, Yixing-Hyung also saw us by my apartment, and last was Kyungsoo-Hyung, he saw us in the parking lot yesterday,” Sehun says. 

“Oh, I’m gonna need more details than that,” Chanyeol teases, causing the others to recount their experience of catching Sehun and Jongin. Much to Sehun’s chagrin. 

  
  


ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·

  
  


**_After the gang sufficiently embarrass Sehun_ **

Jongin opens his door, after hearing the doorbell go off, and sees Sehun behind it. He smiles at the younger warmly, “How’d it go?” he asks, stepping aside to let Sehun in, but the other wraps his arms around Jongin’s neck instead, and pulls him in for a hug. 

“I’m guessing it went well?” Jongin chuckles, wrapping his arms around Sehun’s waist. “Very,” the other replies into Jongin’s shoulder. 

“That’s good,” Jongin says, nuzzling his face into the crook of Sehun’s neck. 

Sehun pulls away from their embrace, with a sheepish look on his face, “I actually just came here to pick you up,” he says, “What? Why?” Jongin asks, confused.

“The others want to finally meet you, outside of class, apparently,” Sehun says, “They’re over at my place, and they told me that if I don’t get back within an hour, they’d track my phone and go here,” He continues, making Jongin laugh.

“Well, we can’t have that now can we?” Jongin says before grabbing a decent sweater from his closet. 

Sehun smiles and sees that it was the sweater he saw Jongin wearing that first time they met outside of school. 

“You’re actually gonna do this?” Sehun asks, incredulously and Jongin nods, with a soft smile on his face, “Why? Are you scared I might say something?” he jokes, “No, besides, they already know me. If anything, I have leverage over you,” Sehun remarks, “Maybe, but you love me too much to do that,” Jongin says. 

“You look cute,” Sehun comments when Jongin pulls the sweater over his head. 

“Well, I try,” he says, “You really don’t need to, though,” Sehun remarks. 

  
  


ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·ﾟ·。+。·

  
  


**_One car and elevator ride later_ **

The elevator doors open, and the couple step out. “You ready?” Sehun asks, gripping Jongin’s sleeve, “Yeah, are you?” Jongin teases. 

Sehun sighs and runs his hand up and down Jongin’s arm, “Just promise me something,” he says, “Please don’t dump me because of my obnoxiously loud and annoying friends,” Sehun continues, with a nervous smile on his face. 

Jongin laughs lightly before bringing Sehun in for a hug, “I wouldn’t think of it,” he says, soothingly rubbing Sehun’s back. 

“Hey lovebirds! Enough of that, c’mon! We have some third-degree embarrassing to do,” Baekhyun yells from the door, startling the couple. 

Sehun pulls away from Jongin, grimacing at the sight of their friends crowding the hallway, ogling the couple, “Screw it, no! Nope! Not doing this! We’re going back to your place,” Sehun says trying to push past Jongin.

Jongin laughs and wraps his arm around Sehun’s waist, “Nope, c’mon, let’s go,” he says as Sehun continues to try and push the elevator button. Jongin ends up, lifting a struggling Sehun into his arms, and carries him into the apartment. 

He sets a now pouting Sehun down as the other friends disperse into the living room. “Do we really have to do this?” Sehun complains, “We’ll be fine,” Jongin soothes, taking Sehun’s jacket off, “We’ll get through this together, ok?” he asks, holding his hand out for Sehun to take. The younger takes a deep breath, before grabbing the older’s hand and intertwining their fingers as he nods with a soft smile on his face. 

“Hey, Prof. Kim?! This won’t affect any of our grades will it?!” Jongdae asks from the living room. 

Sehun whips his head to face Jongin, “Flunk them all, please,” he says, making Jongin laugh. “Seriously, flunk. Them. All,” Sehun says. 

Jongin beams at the younger and he presses his lips against the youngers softly. “Let’s get this over with, shall we?” He says, pulling Sehun into the living room for their so-called ‘third-degree embarrassment session’. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So much fluff so little time-- actually, no, we have so much goddamn time, it's too much. It's gotten so bad that I have no idea what day it is, and I don't really care, so long as I have a decent wifi connection and a bunch of those weird ass documentaries my mom is very adamant about watching, I'll be fine. 
> 
> So, blame this quarantine and the obscene amount of junk food I've eaten in the past few months for that fluff-fest of a fic (was that grammatically correct?) Or is it fic of a fluff-fest? (Sorry, I'm writing this note on my phone and sadly I don't have Grammarly to tell me otherwise). 
> 
> On another note, I sincerely apologize to the people who read through that whole smut scene, I mean, thank you, but damn. And to the people who didn't, good call, you clearly have really good judgement, considering that thing was mediocre at best. But, I will try to improve on the future smut scenes I intend to write, so don't worry. And worse comes to worst I have friends who are great at writing smut scenes, and luckily they are willing to write some on the off-chance I ask them to (which I probably will).
> 
> I'm actually thinking if I should make this into a series, since I do like the idea of more Prof. Kim🤔 and struggling college student Sehun, and of course obnoxiously loud EXO. And who knows, maybe through writing more, my smut writing skills could be the one thing that improves during this quarantine. Cuz, I sure as hell can't bring myself to follow another Chloe Ting video (I mean, if I did I'm pretty sure I would pass out, and I would prefer not to have that happen) especially since I would much prefer to just sit and binge The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel from start to finish again and stare at Zachary Levi for a good hour or so.
> 
> On a side note, you have no idea how long it took for me to pick those damn apartments. Hell, I don't even know, but I'm sure that it took way longer than it needed to.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed that. 
> 
> The fic I mean, not the whole essay I just wrote. And since I want to be responsible, stay safe, and protected everyone!
> 
> twitter: [@beammeup_94](https://twitter.com/beammeup_94)


End file.
